My Cranky Valentine
by white pedal
Summary: Alister was in disbelief and looked at Violet, as if she had grown a second head "You're joking right?" He said. "..I don't joke Alister." "...You're nuts you know that?"


**It's been a while since I wrote a Alister/Violet story. But I was inspired by KOK's version of Alister's birthday (which also happens to be Valentines day) and since I am a romantic my plot bunnies want me to write this:) I do not own Alister or his birthday (his birthday belongs to KOK)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alister hated his birthday. It isn't because every year he gets older, he can accept the fact he will one day have a head full of gray hair and his complexion will become wrinkled.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Said two overly cheerful mascots at Domino central mall.

The reason why he dreaded his birthday was because it was on February fourteenth. Also known as Valentines day, the day of love and romance. People confessing their love to the person they like, giving out chocolates and letters from secret admirers. Alister often thought the universe was playing a joke on him, he was not the romantic type and yet he was born on the most romantic day of the year. He had nothing against Valentines day, It's the people that make Valentines day/his birthday unbearable, like today he saw a man break down and cry because his girlfriend dumped (she said she thought it was the right time to break up with him, which made Alister dumbfounded, why would anyone think Valentines day is the right time to break up with somebody?). He saw couples being all lovey dovey. Some couples were calling each other "Honey bear" or "sweetie pie" that was making Alister cringe.

The only reason why he was here was because Violet, his girlfriend of three years going on four, asked him to come today. She said that there was something important that she wanted to ask him (Alister knew it had to be a surprise for Valentines day, even though Violet says she's not a fan of the holiday herself he knew her better than anyone else).

Alister got a text. He got out his cell phone and saw Violet's name, so he checked his message.

_Go outside of the mall._

Twitch.

Alister was not impressed. She text him at seven in the morning to tell him to come to the mall and walk around for three hours, now she's telling him to go to go outside the mall.

Alister growled and puts his phone down ""This had better be good. She knows how I hate getting up early." Alister puts his phone away and starts walking towards the exit.

* * *

Alister was already outside of the Domino mall (and he got hassled by a few men who mistaken him for a woman, they ended up leaving with a black eye) in the distance he saw someone. She was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was about Alister's height and she had flowing dark and wavy hair, when she looked back at him her ice blue eyes were slightly wide when she saw him.

Alister saw this and walked over. He was not going to let her get away with waking him up early and for making him go through a day he could be sleeping in and not celebrate Valentines day (and birthday). Violet was absolutely nervous. She gulped but took a deep breath as Alister came.

There was something that she wanted to ask him for a very long time. She wasn't sure how to ask him since he wasn't fond of Valentines day for some reason, but little did she know that today was his birthday. Alister is someone who tends to keep a lot of secrets. The main reason why he doesn't tell her it's his birthday is because she will forever use it against him, from giving him roses and then sappy poems just to piss him off since she has a habit of teasing him a lot.

As she saw Alister coming closer and she took a deep breath. Alister started to see Violets uneasiness.

_"What's wrong with her? she looks pale."_

Violet had sweat coming from her eyebrow. But she still kept her composure.

_"Alright Violet, today's the day. You've been waiting for this for a long time, it's now or never."_

Alister and Violet were face to face. Violet could tell that Alister was crabby from getting up early for her text.

Violet spoke first "Morning, how are you?"

Alister brushed his hair back "Oh it was good on the count that you woke me up at seven in the morning and you kept dragging me all over the place and didn't give me time to get some coffee." He glares at her.

Violet raised an eye brow.

"Sound's like you had a good morning...sarcasms a little stale." She said flatly.

"What is it you want to tell me, in case you hadn't noticed I'm still crabby."

Violet rubbed her hands. She looked around and saw that no one was around, she begins.

"You know today's Valentines day right?"

Alister looked at her and narrowed his eyes "...I was planning on staying in bed to avoid this day for so yes."

Violet looked away for a second. Alister saw her nervous behavior.

"What's wrong are you sick?" Alister asked "you looked pale when I saw you."

Alister was stating to get worried and put his hand on her forehead. Violets heart was beating ten times faster from his touch.

_"His hand is warm."_

Alister takes his hand off of her head "If you're not feeling well you should get some rest-"

Violet grabbed Alisters hand. She looked at him right in his grey eyes with her intense looking blue eyes, to Alister's surprise she took his hand and placed it on her chest where he felt her heart.

"Alister there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

"And what would that be?"

"...Alister you know that I love you right?"

"Yes."

She was flushing "And you know that I will always be there for for you, help you and I'll always be there when you want to talk right?"

Alister raised an eyebrow as his girlfriend got on one knee. She pulled out a tiny box from her pocket, she opened it and presented Alister a ring. In the inside there was a inscription inside that said "I Love You."

"Alister, will you marry me?"

There was silence. Alister was in disbelief and looked at Violet, as if she had grown a second head "You're joking right?" He said.

"..I don't joke Alister."

"...You're nuts you know that?"

Alister couldn't believe that Violet did this. She actually asked him to marry her, he thought she was crazy because proposing for marriage is supposed to be the mans job and she actually did it.

Yes, the universe loves to annoy the red headed man.

Alister decided to bite "Why are you asking me to marry you?"

Violet got up "Because for the past four years we been together, I felt like the world was becoming brighter everyday. This may sound cheesy but I've never been this happy with anyone in my life, back then before I met you I was afraid of being in a relationship because of some inner demons I had. But being with you all these years had made me realize that I don't have to be afraid and I loved you ever since..and I want to be with you always."

Violet became hesitant and looked away "But if you don't want to then that's okay."

Alister's eyes narrowed.

"First you woke me up at the crack of dawn when I didn't even have a cup of coffee to wake me up, then you told me to walk around a noisy mall where there are people dressed in ridiculous costumes and tried to scam me and now you just happened to propose to me. What do you think?"

Violet said "Well I wanted it to be perfect, I mean it's Valentines day and I wanted to tell you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Violet feared this, she was afraid that Alister would reject her proposal. And Alister is about to say what she didn't want to hear. Him saying no.

"...I didn't say no Violet."

Violet was wide eyed "...Excuse me?"

Alister gently took the ring from the box. He took Violet's hand and put the ring on her finger.

"..Alister?"

Alister looked at Violet "You were planning this for a long time were you? you must of been terrified, to ask me to spend the rest of my life with you."

Violet blushed a delicate shade of pink coming on her face "...It was." She mumbled.

Alister put his hand on her cheek "You love me that much to want to be with me for life?"

Violet put her hand on Alister's hand "Very much...do you love me that way Alister?"

"You're a smart mouth most of the time, you correct me on the most simple things and you make me run around like a headless chicken like today..."

Violet laughed.

Alister continues "Why would I ever want to give up a great girl like you?"

Violet says "Even though you're sarcastic at times, distant, blunt and at times brutal...you make up for it for being sweet, understanding, smart and have conversations that no one else would be interested in or understand."

"Tell me about it we have conversations that give Valon a headache."

Violet and Alister were silent again, and Alister takes her into a hug.

"It's your fault you know, there will be no turning back."

Violet nuzzles into his chest "You..really want to do this?"

"What can I say, enter at my own risk. And I wouldn't mind, we're practically with each other twenty-four seven and drive each other crazy, we're already like a married couple."

Violet smiled and Alister did as well.

"So yes Violet, I do."

Alister kisses Violet, and broke the kiss to hug each other.

"Happy Valentines day." Alister said.

"Happy Valentines Alister...and happy birthday."

Alister went wide eyed and looked at Violet, who was smiling.

"Valon told me today was your birthday...that is the greatest irony in human history."

Alister's eye twitched, but then shook it off and kissed Violet again. This turned to be a pretty good birthday, and Violet gave him a pretty good gift. Four years of them dating, getting to know each other and finally opening up to each other had finally gave Violet the courage to pop the question, even though it was Alister's job to do it since it was the mans job to do it. But regardless it was sweet of her to do so.

Now they are engaged. Perhaps Alisters attitude towards the holiday and his birthday might change after what happened today, after all for the first time he was actually happy about it.

However he plans to kill Valon for telling Violet that Valentines day is his birthday.

* * *

_Happy "late" Valentines day!_


End file.
